vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
A Streetcar Named Desire
left | viewers = | writer = Beau DeMayo & Diane Ademu-John | director = Matt Hastings | previous = Heart Shaped Box | next = An Old Friend Calls }} A Streetcar Named Desire Spoiler TV: The CW Week of February 22 listings is the fourteenth episode of the third season of The Originals and the fifty-eight episode of the series overall. Summary AN EXCITING CROSSOVER WITH THE VAMPIRE DIARIES — With the threat of the prophecy looming over their heads, Klaus and Elijah find themselves rendered useless inside a magical trap, while Aya and The Strix’s coven of witches move forward with a risky spell that could take one of them down for good. Elsewhere, Freya leads the charge to get her brothers back and enlists the help of Marcel, Hayley and Stefan Salvatore, an old friend of Klaus’, whose unexpected arrival may be the key to their survival. Finally, Davina moves forward with a dangerous plan that brings her one step closer to reuniting with Kol. Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall-Kenner *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard *Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell (credit only) *Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire *Yusuf Gatewood as Vincent Griffith (credit only) *Riley Voelkel as Freya Mikaelson Special Guest Star *Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore Recurring Cast *Nathaniel Buzolic as Kol Mikaelson *Rebecca Breeds as Aurora de Martel *Tracy Ifeachor as Aya *Oliver Ackland as Tristan de Martel Trivia *The event kicks off during Episode 14 of Vampire Diaries, in which “Stefan finds himself very much in need of a mystical safe haven,” executive producer Julie Plec previewed. “And as we’ve seen on The Originals, there is a bar called The St. James Infirmary, in which no magic can permeate. So he goes to seek refuge in New Orleans and comes face-to-face with Klaus Mikaelson because, of course, nothing happens in Klaus’ town without Klaus knowing. I call it the reunion of the Bourbon buddies.”Stefan will stay put in New Orleans during The Originals “to help Klaus clear up some business that he’s dealing with at the moment that actually has a direct impact on Stefan himself,” Plec continued.As for whether the vamp’s current squeeze will be traveling with him to The Big Easy, “All I can say is that Caroline has an involvement in the way that we’ve decided to dramatize the crossover, and I’m sure there are spoilers aplenty if people want to read further,” Plec shared with a laugh. *“The crossover was born out Stefan needing a place to escape,” executive producer Julie Plec tells TVLine. “He’s on the run. He needs to go somewhere where magic can’t find him, and we realized he can go to New Orleans where there’s that bar where magic doesn’t work.”Plec planned to leave it at that, a fun episode of The Vampire Diaries with special guest star Klaus Mikaelson — that is, until Joseph Morgan joined the conversation:“Joe said, ‘I’ll happily do it on The Vampire Diaries, but can we do this on The Originals, too?’ We said, ‘If we can come up with something good, absolutely,’ and then we realized we have the perfect storyline already happening: the sire line and the war between all the trinity, and the prophecy saying that one of these Originals will die or all of them will fall. The fear of that impacts Stefan directly, and so he sticks around for an Originals episode to participate in the latest dilemma to come out of that situation.”Klaus hasn’t seen Stefan since the hero-haired Salvatore started dating the supposed love of Klaus’ life, but if you’re hoping to witness an all-out battle for the affections of Caroline Forbes, you’re going to be pretty disappointed.“Stefan’s now with Caroline, and Klaus, of course, has just gone through everything he’s gone through with Cami,” Plec reminds us. “They actually have a surprisingly civil and honest conversation about love — what it means and the sacrifices that you have to make in the name of it.” *So you can bet the C-word will come up when Klaus and Stefan meet for drinks during TVD‘s impending Originals crossover, and according to executive producer Caroline Dries, the eldest Mikaelson will react “in a very Klaus-like way.”Expanding on what we already know about the crossover, Dries explains that “Stefan is forced into exile because of his story, which won’t be for a few more episodes. He ends up going to New Orleans for protection, and when you’re in New Orleans … of course you’re going to run into your mortal enemy. It’s a fun, rich, interesting story that starts on The Vampire Diaries and successfully transitions into The Originals.” *Joseph Morgan is a great actor, so it was nice to have to step up my game,” he says. “And I thoroughly enjoy the dynamic between Klaus and Stefan, but I prefer when they’re comrades.” **Despite the duo’s lengthy history, though, Wesley says there’s “not a lot” of discussion about Klaus and Stefan’s past: “There’s a little bit here and there, but they’re mostly dealing with the present impending danger at hand.” *As far we know, though, the only new guy Freya will be meeting anytime soon is Stefan, on loan from The Vampire Diaries for the shows’ Feb. 26 crossover event.“It was really fun, one of my favorite episodes to shoot, and Paul was great to work with,” Voelkel says. “We had quite a few scenes together. On- and off-camera, he was great, but the actual episode is one of the most intense we’ve ever done. Stefan needs Freya’s help with something that… well, you’ll see.” *This is part of a two-hour crossover with The Vampire Diaries. Continuity * Stefan Salvatore becomes the third TVD character after Tyler Lockwood in Season 1 and Tatia in Season 2 to appear in ''The Originals''. Behind the Scenes Cultural References *" " is a 1947 play written by American playwright which received the Pulitzer Prize for Drama in 1948. The play opened on Broadway on December 3, 1947, and closed on December 17, 1949, in the Ethel Barrymore Theatre. **'' '' is a 1995 opera composed by , it is also based on the 1947 play by Tennessee Williams. *'' '' is a 1951 American drama film, with elements of film noir, an adaptation of Tennessee Williams' Pulitzer Prize-winning 1947 play of the same name. **" " is a 1995 television film directed by that has aired on the CBS network. It follows the 1951 film and 1984 television adaptation. The film was adapted from a 1992 Broadway revival of the play. Quotes Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Originals 3x14 Promo "A Streetcar Named Desire" (HD) The Originals A Streetcar Named Desire Trailer The CW Pictures |-|Promotional= OR314a_234.jpg OR314a_245.jpg OR314b_0147.jpg OR314a_264.jpg OR314a_268.jpg OR314a_0110.jpg OR314a_0042.jpg |-|Screencaps= |-|Behind the Scenes= References See also Category:The Originals Season Three Category:The Originals Episode Guide Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Crossover Episodes